doubledarefandomcom-20200213-history
Double Scare
Double Scare is the twenty-eighth episode of season one of the 2018 revival of Double Dare. The episode aired on October 19, 2018. Description Round 1 * Toss-Up (Water Dousing) ** Electro Eradicators win $50: 50-0 * Camila Cabello song question ** Electro Eradicators win $50: 100-0 * Volleyball question ** Electro Eradicators win $50: 150-0 * The Wright Brothers question ** Electro Eradicators dare The Twinning Team ** The Twinning Team get wrong answer ** Gives $100 to Electro Eradicators, 250-0 * Cauldron question ** Electro Eradicators win $50: 300-0 * Shopkins question ** Electro Eradicators dare The Twinning Team ** The Twinning Team double dare Electro Eradicators, take physical challenge * Swim Fin Balloon Pop challenge ** Electro Eradicators win physical challenge, win $200: 500-0 * Quotient question ** Electro Eradicators win $50: 550-0 * Round 1 ends Round 2 * Toss-Up (Squid Ink) ** Electro Eradicators win $100: 650-0 * Casper question ** Electro Eradicators win $100: 750-0 * Phillip Carlyle question ** Electro Eradicators get wrong answer * Bindi question ** The Twinning Team win $100: 750-100 * ''Alvin and the Chipmunks Dave question ** The Twinning Team win $100: 750-200 * Lombard Street question ** The Twinning Team dare Electro Eradicators ** Electro Eradicators double dare The Twinning Team, take physical challenge * Batapult challenge ** The Twinning Team lose physical challenge, gives $400 to Electro Eradicators: 1150-200 * Round 2 ends Obstacle Course Trivia Videos File:Double Dare Halloween Promo Friday, October 19 @ 7 30 6 30c|Promo for the episode File:Jace Norman Gives You an Exclusive Sneak Peek of this Spooky Week! �� ComingUpOnNick|Preview showing off a physical challenge Liza Koshy's Top 5 Double Dare Halloween Moments �� FunniestFridayEver|Highlights from the episode Gallery Liza unicorn-Halloween.jpg|Liza in her unicorn costume Liza unicorn-Halloween1.jpg Marc wizard-Halloween.jpg|Marc in his wizard costume ChallengeTeam-Halloween.jpg|The Challenge Team dressed for Halloween with executive producer Josh Silberman DoubleScare-producer-executive-Marc-Liza.jpg|Liza and Marc pose with executive producer Josh Silberman and Nickelodeon Executive in Charge of Production Mandel Ilagan Marc-Liza-Silberman.gif|Marc, Liza, and Silberman dance in their costumes Silberman-Halloween.jpg|Silberman poses in costume DDHalloween-behindscenes1.jpg|The main stage DoubleScarepodium.jpg|Liza's podium themed for Halloween DDHalloween-behindscenes2.jpg DDHalloween-behindscenes12.jpg|Stage set-up for the 'Water Dousing' toss-up challenge DDHalloween-WaterDousingFlame.jpg|A flame for 'Water Dousing' DD-Halloween5.jpg DD-Halloween.jpg DD-Halloween1.jpg DDHalloween-MainPanel.jpg|The main screen themed for Halloween DDHalloween-MainPanel2.jpg DD-Halloween2.jpg DDHalloween-behindscenes3.jpg|Marc in his wizard costume DD-Halloween pumpkinlogo.jpg DDHalloween-behindscenes13.jpg DDHalloween-Marcpodium.jpg|Marc's podium themed for Halloween DDHalloween-behindscenes14.jpg DD-Halloween4.jpg|Between rounds 1 and 2 ElectroTwinning-SquidInk.gif|The teams competing in the 'Squid Ink' toss-up challenge LizaMarc-BatapultDemonstration.gif|Liza and Marc demonstrate the 'Batapult' challenge DDHalloween-behindscenes4.jpg|Electro Eradicators getting ready for the obstacle course DDHalloween-behindscenes5.jpg|A monitor in the control room DDHalloween-behindscenes6.jpg|Control room ChallengeTeam-ProductionAssistant.jpg|Members of the Challenge Team with production assistant Shane Messick Stad-ParkYaBoooty.jpg|Stad on the Clogged obstacle while called 'Park Ya Booo-ty' for the episode DD-Halloween3.jpg|The obstacle course DD-Halloween-obstaclecourse.jpg|Full view of the obstacle course MarcLiza-HalloweenCostumes.jpg|Marc and Liza dressed up as each other LizaMarc-Halloweenpose.gif|Marc and Liza pose together in their costumes ElectroEradicators-Aiden-DownDraculasHatch.gif|Aiden of Electro Eradicators attempts to get through Down Dracula's Hatch DDHalloween-behindscenes10.jpg|Witches Brew DDHalloween-behindscenes11.jpg Liza-WardrobePA.jpg|Liza with wardrobe PA James Coomer Marc-WardrobePA.jpg|Marc with wardrobe PA James Coomer References Category:Double Dare (2018 Revival) Category:2018 Revival Episodes Category:Halloween 2018 Category:Loss